pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 24
Second mention, needs vote wipe, build has been largely edited. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 22:55, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:30, 8 July 2008 (EDT) zzz — Skakid 18:34, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :zzz — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:06, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Gelei's vote. It's said in Usage what to do about Enchantment collapse. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 23:56, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Recommend to discuss issue with Gelei. Nothing about the vote that screams out "Delete me". -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 08:07, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Imo it does scream that out. Enchant collapse is only troublesome if you let enchants end. As a 55, you obviously do not do that and you can therefor run the whole mission without even removing it. It's also the only reason given. Even though his vote is the highest one so far. --'Sazzy ' 08:12, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Recommendation stands. I'm not the one you should be convincing. Ask Gelei to clarify or edit his/her vote. Report issue on the admin noticeboard if consensus is not reached. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 08:19, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote wipe and for Crossfire to respect 1RV. - 04:00, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :I see no issue with 1RV. The timestamp on his vote says March. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:46, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::It was in reference to him continually archiving it while other people unarchived it and discussed it on the talk page, but he hasn't done it again, it was more telling him here to stop archiving, although I should have done it on the build talk. Still needs a vote wipe due to Shadow Form nerf. - 06:17, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Avoid debating builds or votes here. Discussion moved to the build's talkpage. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:40, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Votes wiped. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:00, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Kongtorp's vote--Golden19pxStar 19:19, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Everyone elses vote. I mean c'mon! Kongtorp 22:40, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::It would help, a lot, if Goldenstar could elaborate on the report. Or better yet, raise the issue with the Kongtorp before coming here. Admins and BMs may be practical-minded as far as vote-wiping is concerned, but the admin noticeboard should not be the first place to complain about someone else's vote. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 08:05, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote wipe. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:49, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:01, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Relyk and Takeyourpill's votes. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:10, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Their votes are valid. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:14, 8 July 2008 (EDT) The "great" votes, need some attention. /FrosTalk\ 12:41, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Guild's vote... just look at it :X -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:46, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :I don't see anything wrong with it.-- 13:48, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Its definatly not a 1=1=1 build, spamming 105 party heals can only be made easier by adding channeling to the build, its not "full of redundancies" , you realize that that its essentially healing for the most health, 840 per use, for 5 energy and a half second cast? Thats more than any skill in the game besides infuse.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:05, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Either elaborate on the report, or provide evidence that discussion has occurred and no agreement has been reached. Please do not put up someone's vote on the admin noticeboard and expect us to read your mind, and please do not derail this into a discussion thread. This is no QQ Central. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 09:10, 9 July 2008 (EDT) On a different note, some of the 5-5-5's lack reasoning, namely Xerox and JORL. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:21, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Brieschielf's vote says that he would prefer a KD which this build already has, and he doesnt understand effectiveness and metagame.-- 21:22, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Stop camping that build's rating page. The vote's fine. And I believe the user is talking about quarterknocking with Shock. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:29, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::I also believe the user is referring to quarterknocking. Vote is fine; he may be wrong about meta but that isn't grounds to strike a vote alone. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 00:55, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well tab got it. So thanks ><-- 09:18, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Heavens Martyr's vote, shows no actual reasoning. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:09, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Removed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:11, 9 July 2008 (EDT) User:Ikimono's vote on a stub build. >_< --CJNyfalt 15:01, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :^-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:45, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Once again, crossfirexiv's vote shows no reason. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:03, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :The first sentence says "used to counter resurrection signet" and i said Frozen soil is better.-- 16:23, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Resolved, because vote suggests that you should use Frozen Soil instead. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:26, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Most of those removed votes need to be put back. They were removed based on the notion that nobody knows how to attack things that don't have prots on them. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 19:56, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :For clarification: Frvfr2's, Fallen's, Generic Wiki-er's, and Relyk's votes especially need to be put back into effect. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 13:23, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::The build is nowhere near as good as their ratings make it out to be. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:27, 10 July 2008 (EDT) TAB smash Pigeon's vote please.-- 22:13, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Tab Smash the rest of the votes actually, he's correct. — Skakid 22:15, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::No.... ru serious that build works fine.-- 22:41, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Interestingly, it was your vote that was removal worthy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:42, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Golden's vote. Needs a decent reason. And maybe he should look at the Variants. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:54, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Raven blessing is bad compared to ursan, and the variant is c/p from ursanway. So yeah, it's bad--Golden19pxStar 14:02, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Champion's vote assumes BB sins are bad in HA, which is wrong unless you're a horrible player. - to quote Goldenstar. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:14, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Wipe-votes. I made it into the actually current meta. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 04:39, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:17, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Drownz gave 0 on innovation.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:05, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Innovation is optional and does not count toward the overall score. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:17, 12 July 2008 (EDT) There are twice as many votes removed then there are remaining. I dont see anything wrong with the 4+ rating votes removed. Zur is too biased here and it needs another admin/BM to look at it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:04, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved, courtesy of Dont. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Trial vote. 19px*Jebus* Is 13:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Got it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:38, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Trial vote. Same guy. Ill leave a warning on his talk page. 19px*Jebus* Is 13:58, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Nvm, Ibreaktoilets got it. And he was new to the wiki, not a troll. 19px*Jebus* Is 14:20, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Sebv's vote was wayy before the build was changed. Now obsolete.-- 00:03, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:19, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Tmaciej's vote is not reasonable, quote: "Some blind and/or stance removal would be good for Shiro" is all he wrote, however the build uses a 55 monk in conjunction with SV on Shiro so those above steps are not necessary. Pwnagemuffin 17:38, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :IDjinn's vote: He quoted "This may work....They do the job", while giving the reason for giving a low rating as "the actual bars themselves suck. Very bad skill choice on necro (wtf nukes?) makes this suck." Pwnagemuffin 17:42, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::I am jebus's vote: quote "Bad skill setup. AI flees from nukes. No tank. Fire storm is bad. Lava Arrows is bad. Attrib spread on the necro is bad. Skills on the necro are bad. Immolate is bad (unless you add Steam)." --during the actual run, by the time ai tries to flee, 3/4 of their party is already wiped out leaving 1-2 left. (torment mobs that this build faces will never flee). 3 firestorms force casted together wipes out 3/4 of most mobs that are fought (margonites and portals) in about 5-7 sec before any AI can flee (with some other damage from autopiloting heroes). Lava arrows have been taken out of the build. Att spread on necro is necessary for the mob killing to be fast, and easy with little management during fights. "skills on necro are bad" doesnt even make sense. "immolate is bad"-immolate is used for extra damage to finish off 1-2 enemies that survived the initial outburst. Pwnagemuffin 21:32, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Are the above votes going to be removed or is my reasoning not valid for their removal? (or maybe the admins doesnt have the time to check anything yet?) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:07, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Calm down and wait for people with actual experience running the area to comment. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:32, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ok [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:41, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :removed cause arguing takes too long and i just bought a 5 slot voodoo with 5%crit chance and 15%cm for only 125k, it's amazing. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:07, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Comments restored as per PvX:ARCHIVE. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:42, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Completely re-written. Remove votes please. Selket Shadowdancer 21:56, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Was resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:24, 12 July 2008 (EDT) GoD's vote, how can overkill on survivability be bad? Sure, it could be better but it still gets the job done extremely well. 19px*Jebus* Is 18:35, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Because you're already pretty much invincible with an Imbagon. I could bring 8 Monks for GvG and overkill my survivability, but I would lose effectivness, wouldn't I? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:40, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :It's a rather poorly explained vote, I'll give you that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:33, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Olds' vote. Although it certainly can be improved to do all 6 waves, it wasnt designed to do so. It was designed to kill the first wave and maybe the second, to get as many drops as possible. Running all 6 waves would be slower and more dangerous, and all stygians have equal drop rates. 19px*Jebus* Is 23:32, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Trial vote. 19px*Jebus* Is 00:03, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :is gone. --Mafaraxas (talk) 04:39, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ok All have either trial votes or require a vote wipe after being moved back to Trial. You know, this would be much easier if i was a build master... :P trolling trial builds page ftw. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:51, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::hey it takes hard work to be a bm. of course i could have removed all of those already if i was... not that im suggesting anything... yeah... 19px*Jebus* Is 12:13, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol look at the recent rating page. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:18, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::This isn't a talk page. If you want to be a BM, go nominate yourself. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:21, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Tab smash please, even R3s know how to prevail and kill spirits--Golden19pxStar 16:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:50, 16 July 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_DoA_Balanced/Archive_1&action=rate Lukejohnson's vote, rates 0 in innovation and effectiveness. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' I Am Jebus ( ) }. :you mean effect. and univ. and don't forget to sign. Ace(Talk) 19:01, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:06, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Master Gladius and Lukejohnson's votes. Weapon swapping says hai to your energy concerns. Also "generally fails hard" is a bullcrap reason. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:52, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:06, 17 July 2008 (EDT) I Am Jebus: Says Burning Speed is faster which isn't true Chanced Vote Cheese Eater: Says it his energy heavy which is true but it kills before you run out of energy and compares it to ele which the same as comparing apples and banana's. Ojamo: Says its inferior to builds which can kill Broodmother there's one other A/E build which can kill the Broodmother but is a Green Farm Build and slower if you want to kill all raptors. Crossfirexiv: Lolwut says its slow and compares different proffessions -.-" Selket Shadowdancer: Mentions about Twisting Jaws but the build isn't made for Rekoff also mentions other builds do it better but there 1 - 2 other sin builds hich do significant slower. Fox007 17:27, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Please wipe Cheese Eater's vote (alternate build can kill broodmother), Crossfirexiv's (this works faster than the build he referenced - including killing the broodmother using variant), and possibly Selket's since this build is for Assassin primaries and so his point is moot unless he means other Assassin builds do it better. 20:03, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Also Xiay's. No longer have to avoid the broodmother and wrong definition for innovation. 20:49, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::Innovation is weighted 0% now, so rating something 5-5-0 is the same as a 5-5-5. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:22, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::Roger that, still have the issue of no longer have to avoid Rekoff. 01:29, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::Doesn't look like any admins have been on in a while and know this can be easily overlooked. Just looking for a yay or nay. 07:07, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Selket's vote is valid. Comparing to other professions is acceptable as per PvX:WELL. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:19, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Moved discussion to Dont's talk. 08:11, 21 July 2008 (EDT) re-written. again. i revoted, so kill them all except mine.--Reason.decrystallized 07:40, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :frosty revoted and GoD was after re-write, so just Kamer + Crossfire. if you do nix them, move back to testing as it falls under five votes.--Reason.decrystallized 08:39, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Please restore the votes. I don't appreciate Zuranthium rewriting an entire fucking build while it's already been vetted and without a concensus, buildmaster or not. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:49, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Was resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:48, 23 July 2008 (EDT) GoD and Crossfire, their votes don't make sense as their is synergy between perma-AoM, balanced stance, and drunken/desperation blow. It's called a huge wall of passive defense while still spamming AoE +34s and conditions.--Golden19pxStar 13:21, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Was resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:48, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Several votes are now obsolete due to the build having been changed to compensate for its previous flaws. Selket Shadowdancer 16:29, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:51, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Great/Good votes = wrong. Ty Frosty No U! 11:19, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:47, 21 July 2008 (EDT) .... — Skakid 14:41, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :You should explain your votes. ~~ 14:43, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::You should put actual reasons. — Skakid 14:44, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::CA on a monk is reasoning enough.-- 14:49, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Remove ratings please, iv made some heavy changes --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:14, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Done. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:22, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote wipe, has been changed majorly Frosty No U! 14:49, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :All votes are up to date except for GoD's. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:53, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Honestly Zur is over-rating the build again, it is not a trash build, but it is far from great. I think another BM needs to take a look at this because with one BM saying Trash and one saying great the votes are just getting removed and restored 24/7. Or atleast Tab and Zur have a talk about it. Frosty No U! 17:18, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :He really is. It has no effective deep wound (by the time the hex ends the target is either going to be dead or back at full health), no IAS, and no IMS. Zuranthium is removing any vote that points out that the build is bad because it's a spiker that lacks an IMS, IAS, and effective DW. We really need an Admin in here to sort this out.--Golden19pxStar 19:41, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::^-- 20:57, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::Shadowsin's vote isn't right, either, because it suggests you will always face a Monk, and will always have to solo spike them. Shadow steps without aftercasts also mean that you can catch a foe with Black Mantis Thrust while that foes is under the effect of Dash, because the attack animation should be started instantly (if you can mash that button quick enough.) We've also got a certain Build:A/E_AoD_Spike_Sin that uses Glyph of Immolation in a similar manner, and it certainly didn't (AoD nerf might have hurt) deserve anything less than Good. I know that basing your build off of playing against bad players is baed, but facing good support every time you enter an AB/RA battle won't happen. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 00:50, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:01, 22 July 2008 (EDT) I think we need a BM or Admin other than Zuranthium to look over the votes. It seems he's been nitpicking/biasing votes and removing anything he doesn't like. Only "bad" one he's keeping is Tab's, whose a BM. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:25, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :The build was vetted as acceptable/other before the nerfs to the Shadow Steps, so anything under 2 as a rating should be removed, while anything over 4 (4 is okay lol) should also be removed, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:40, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::See my comments on talk page. In fact, lets have all future discussion there. That is what the talk page is for I think. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:41, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:39, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Needs another look dont, zur is still removing my votes and GoD's for saying that it is inadequate for not having an IMS/IAS/reliable DW--Golden19pxStar 21:53, 21 July 2008 (EDT) What needs another look is the ability for most people on this site to actually understand builds. People who try to speak (i.e. vote) about things which they really don't have much expertise/knowledge/experience with are so detrimental to the whole discussion and thought process. Zuranthium 05:13, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :It honestly doesn't take that much knowledge to reealize that any melee build that lack an IMS, IAS, and reliable source of deep wound is trash--Golden19pxStar 16:00, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Can we please stop the repetitive whining that's going on here? I just read over the entire talk page and ratings page and I'm still not sure what the problem is entirely. First of all, this isn't an AN-worthy problem, especially when there's discussion on the talk page as furious as it is. You guys need to start thinking logically. That includes reading the RA/AB/CM tags and then complaining about Veils going off and stopping spikes (which can be a problem with every build with a hex). Another problem that might be occurring here, vote balancing (User:Zuranthium's voting high offsetting the extremely low votes), is not extremely problematic since that could be said about every single vote page with as many votes as this one. Lastly, with User:Zuranthium's conduct on the build's page, he/she may not have handled it as well as possible with the overuse of "ups ur bad" statements and its variants, but the majority, if not all, of the votes removed, have valid reasoning (or at least reliable reasoning) behind their removal. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:31, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :In any case, resolved. Contact the BM handling the situation (in this case, User:Zuranthium) if there's any additional questions. If any of that is unacceptable with regards to policy standards, put a note on my talk page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:49, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Frosty, lyssan, and jebus are horrible at the game for giving that build anything better than a 1-1-1--Golden19pxStar 18:13, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :NPA.--Reason.decrystallized 18:43, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::lol no. That build is bad. ~~ 18:49, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::bad doesn't begin to cover it. but the comment is still NPA because he's saying that the people are horrible.--Reason.decrystallized 19:03, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Saying people are bad != NPA. It could be interpereted that way, but it isnt a violation. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:06, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::::meh, okay. i mean, it's a terrible build, but the way he phrased it kinda sounded like a personal attack to me.--Reason.decrystallized 19:08, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I am horrible at the game, surely everyone has noticed now (I have made a friggin warrior beastmaster ffs) Frosty No U! 19:14, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Brandnew's vote... >_< --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:56, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :Frvwfr got it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:32, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Gorlath the Wild. biased, much? Shadow are your end--possible sock?--Reason.decrystallized 06:22, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. Not sock. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:44, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::This build also needs a vote wipe because it was changed quite a bit and moved back into Trial. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:28, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::The Gates Assassin's vote should be removed Because how could i puppet if they have differnt IP'sGorlath the wild 14:51 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It just looks strange. two 55's on a bad build, both with red links. Usually spells socks. Guess not, my bad. Also that build is back in trial so it needs a vote wipe.-- The Gates Assassin 17:53, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Would enjoy a Vote wipeGorlath the wild 15:07 21 July 2008 ::::::(EC)@Gorlath--proxies; friend's computers; school computers; internet cafes; etc. i'm sure that there are other ways, as well. and you've got to admit it does look suspicious with all the socks we get around here. also: back in trial? my bad didn't notice.--Reason.decrystallized 18:08, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Checkuser didn't work properly. Sock part resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:32, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Speaking of which, that build needs a vote wipe. Trial. Ace(LVPoW) 23:32, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 23:38, 22 July 2008 (EDT) "I like random knockdowns" and "pure awesomeness" or whatever aren't valid reason, I'm pretty sure... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:15, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:17, 21 July 2008 (EDT) lots of fives and fours here, with some very suspect reasoning (easy to obtain =/= effective).--Reason.decrystallized 16:33, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Appears to be resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:44, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Goldenstar/Relyk. Reason:The DH is to prot the Imbagon from all those spammable antishout/melee hexes. Go try doing Imbagon in DoA with 2 Monks, an Imba, and 5 Ursans and see if your Imba is gonna do jack. This is only about ~30 mins slower and much safer for pugs. They fail to see the point of the build, it's about safety not about being the fastest and like I already said, it's only ~30 mins slower. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 17:56, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Erm... did you try contacting those users in order to get a response before posting here? And I think my brain imploded at the sight of a "Team - " build followed by "this is better with pugs". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:55, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Back to trial Fox007 09:14, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:34, 22 July 2008 (EDT) User:I Am Jebus's vote doesn't seem to display understanding of the idea and/or mechanics behind the build. I've notified him of the specifics on his Talk page. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:55, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :Dude, its meteor. No glyph of sac, either. 3 second cast is likely to get interrupted. No interrupter wouldn't leave that be., especially considering exhaustion is already added. Just because its meant for not interacting with other players, it doesn't mean you won't. Ace(LVPoW) 00:06, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Interrupted by what? An arrow flying across the entire AB map and it somehow manages to hit you? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:11, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::And that arrow happens to not be one shot from a Barrage volley? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:11, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::No, but rather a power-spike from a mesmer, followed by diversion from the nearby mob trying to attack the resurrection shrine. Ace(LVPoW) 00:13, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::@Ace: Clearly you're the type of player who decides to use his Shrine Capper build to try to take on a guild team, eh? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 00:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I thought this was a shrine capper. I assumed that was one of those renegade Eles that breaks off from their own team by themselves (or a smaller group) to an area with no enemies, and nukes each shrine, then caps them. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:17, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::@Cedave.no. i just happen to be the mesmer that likes to hassle ppl when they're not looking. Ace(LVPoW) 00:18, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::^mudkip [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:21, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::@Ace: Oh. Right. I forgot that it was really easy to track players in AB, and the chances of you being anywhere near me on any given map were really high. Soz. @Rapta: Actually, this build is meant to spike down pesky GoR Sins while they're waiting 10 seconds to gtfo. :P ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 00:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::So I herd the resurrection shrine in Grenz Frontier and Etnaran Keys is in the center of the map. Ace(LVPoW) 00:31, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::In that case, you're encircling the map, and that arrow from Barrage only has to travel the radius of the AB map rather than the diameter to hit you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Speaking of, Barrage doesn't interrupt anything. It's only a brisk walk to get to the ele. Ace(LVPoW) 00:38, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::So i herd the Rez Shrine is usually gettin' mobbed like hell. I also herd the ele has IMS. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 00:39, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I was being sarcastic. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Anyways, resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::If IMS is used, the ele isn't killing anything. And the rez shrine isn't really mobbed a lot. Just in the beginning, then its forgotten in the middle and then a HUGE mobvmob in the end.and imma move this to build talk. Ace(LVPoW) 00:44, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Shove does not cost 10 adrenaline. — Skakid 18:59, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:53, 25 July 2008 (EDT) A lot of those Great votes are very wrong/biased/not reasons. Frosty No U! 02:10, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Appears to have been resolved by Tab. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:53, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Manbeast15's vote. Reverse Hex is a very good reason. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:54, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Manbeast15's point may be argued, but the vote is inconsequential. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 04:23, 23 July 2008 (EDT) — Skakid 00:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) bump — Skakid 00:45, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:50, 23 July 2008 (EDT) GoD, Jebus, and Lukejohnson's votes. GoD's and Jebus' were before draw was removed and i think a 17 second prot spirit does help. Ace(LVPoW) 00:59, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Jebus's vote has been removed due to the skill bar change. GoD's vote refers to Dismiss, and there is no factually incorrect information in Lukejohnson's vote. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 04:21, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Updated Monk bar, and Gave it warmonger and fixed some nerfed skills.. Some off the vote are wrong to the current build :) Massive 17:20, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:11, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Thx for all the help but when i discussed whit Dark and Relyk booth said the Miss of warmonger was a reason they voted it down, altough several motnhs ago, left a notice that i changed this but they arent responding, can you remove them aswell or? Massive 17:11, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Patience. Give them a day or two to respond, not every user visits the wiki hourly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:24, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Skakid's vote. Votint low/high to compensate for others votes is not allowed as per PvX:VETTING. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:33, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :While you're at it, everyone elses votes. — Skakid 20:37, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::If you're going to rate down a build, at least put better reasoning. The only real problem I see with the build is that its DPS doesn't break 50, but that's not the purpose of the build, anti-kiting and annoying the opposing team is. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::well yeah, thats the point. it needs rollback cause no good reason. 19px*Jebus* Is 14:30, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Rapts solved. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:49, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Getting a couple of 5-5=5's here for a current meta build, just figured you guys would like to give it a look and see if you think that's alright. Skie M 21:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :If you mean Innovation, no one really cares. XD Meta doesn't actually mean the build is unoriginal, though. Innovation is if the build was original when it was first submitted/started being used, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:05, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::It started being used several months ago ... it was first posted what ... 2 weeks ago now? It was already meta when it was posted, not new. That's why I rated 0 for innovation. It just uses the best build bars that are acceptable (with minor variations allowed) in current groups in ToA today. There's nothing new there, unless you yourself are new to the concept of underworld speed runs. Skie M 21:08, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::lawl. Innovation doesn't count in ratings anymore. Ace(LVPoW) 21:29, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I didn't really post it here because of the innovation ratings ... I posted it because there are 4 different 5-5's and there may be a sockpuppet or something lurking about. The only reason I mentioned the innovation stuff is because St Michael brought it up, not because I think that the innovation votes are any sort of problem at all. Skie M 21:35, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::User:Ilikefarts hasn't made a contribution since March (a little odd, but doesn't really matter.) Other than that, I don't see anything wrong with the votes; the build is just good. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I checked the people, and they're not socks. Ace(LVPoW) 21:43, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Biased author vote. 19px*Jebus* Is 21:51, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Build page has been moved to userspace. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 09:24, 25 July 2008 (EDT) two votes one that compares an adren support build with an order to help casters too, to derv orders and one that simply says change the build completely prettty much? That Twin 02:59, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Can you please be more specific? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:51, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Never mind, resolved, I suppose. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:48, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote wipe since almost all skills are changed since that vote. robertjan 06:01, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Done. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:51, 25 July 2008 (EDT) You can probably remove any vote that mentions it being a spike, since its not, and its no longer represented that way.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:47, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :It's more of a mini-spike. I don't think there's any point in removing the vote now, because you'd pretty much have to do a vote wipe, and after that, the ratings will still be the same. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:18, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::This has been resolved through tons of drama, bitching, arguing, bickering, and one person being banned. Don't bring it up again. Ever. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:32, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Following Armond Warblade's precedent, this is the Admin noticeboard, and the fact that Shadowsin has a valid point means that some removals might be in order. If you have a comment, post it on the build's talk page. Comments here are subject to removal. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:49, 25 July 2008 (EDT) I think someone needs to take a look at the votes. You wouldn't run this over RC if you hadn't any other good condition removal in your team. Optimally, you should have at least one Necro with Foul Feast. An example of a Team build using a similar (nearly identical) Prot Monk can be found at Build:Team_-_Contagion_Pressure (although this has lotsa overkill on condition removal, but that's why they ditched Dismiss Condition and threw on Gift of Health.) [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:18, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :But then you would have 3 Monk Backline, which is crap. And Contagion is old. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:00, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::You don't need 3 Monks, just take the HB, the SoD and a Necro with Foul Feast+Plague. You might lose the target heal from RC, but you can send the conditions back, instead. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:03, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Talk about this on the talk page first, then bring it here. This is exactly the reason why the admin noticeboard shouldn't be the first place to complain about someone else's vote. People haven't had their chance to vent their opinion, and the noticeboard becomes cluttered with more opinions. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 13:00, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Biased author vote. Frosty No U! 19:04, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Build is trash anyway. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:05, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::idd, I have noticed that Jebus has made a lot of Biased/stupid votes along with trolling, just a heads up to any admin. Frosty No U! 19:07, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:49, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Lann: *praises falling shocker but lists enchant removal as a counter to only the whirling version... *says theres not enough damage(...) *The vote is too low. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:41, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Luke....--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:45, 26 July 2008 (EDT) The chain does more damage than shocksin, it has deep wound and blades. —SkaKid ' 14:47, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :^ Though its my personal opinion that the Falling Shocker is a better build, i know that i'm mostly wrong. The domage cannot be argued with. Also, a purging and perm banning of anyone who doesnt shut the fuck up about the after cast nerf is in order, lest I suffer a stroke. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:57, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Falling Shocker fell out of use and pretty much out of meta. Anyway, this one has IAS and IMS; the Falling Shocker didn't. Anyway, it's Skakid strong. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah]] Wah!* 15:00, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:11, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Howe, zzz, Needs to lern to msmr. Frosty No U! 14:51, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:03, 26 July 2008 (EDT) SotiCoto's vote. Since when was Empathy/Backfire spam bad in PvE? And it's reliable energy management for anyone who doesn't have deadcat reflexes. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:13, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:01, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe, has been rewritten. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:43, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:32, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Golenstar's vote is retarded. The only similarity between this and the MoR Nightmare build is that they both echo CoP. Someone remove his vote pls. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 19:55, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Go talk to him yourself. The admin noticeboard is not the place to disagree with someone else. Report here only if mediation is required. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 01:24, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::I and a few other members of PvX have discussed with him on the build's talk page and Goldenstar's talk page about his vote. He doesn't seem to want to co-operate or respond about it. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 09:45, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's barely been a day. Give it some time, let the concerned parties have their say, and if there is a consensus against the vote then it will be removed. You won't achieve much by demanding the vote be struck every hour, so just leave it for now and raise the issue on the noticeboard when discussion has been completed, or if Goldenstar does not respond after a reasonable amount of time. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 09:58, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Actually, Lyssan mentioned deleting to post on the 8th of July, see the talk page. It has also been on Golden's talk since the 27th of July, that's a month, hardly a day. Frosty No U! 10:02, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok, so... wait a few days then. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:53, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's been a month and no reply, let alone co-operation. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:49, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::zzz Frosty wrote 27th of July instead of 27th of June. Anyways, resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:24, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Profanity in a build page? Marked page for deletion but was reverted. Skie M 21:59, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :I suppose it's the users' way of "celebrating" rawr's 7th victory over DF honor. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:59, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Anyway, it's a simple move and click away from the issue. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 23:52, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::Rating on a stub genius?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:04, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I already said it's going to be deleted. Stop posting about this on the Admin Noticeboard. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:26, 29 July 2008 (EDT)